


Dawntalia (Hetalia/Until Dawn AU)

by CreatureFromtheBlackLagoon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Death, Inspired By Until Dawn (Video Game), Native American/First Nations Legends & Lore, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatureFromtheBlackLagoon/pseuds/CreatureFromtheBlackLagoon
Summary: Hetalia AU where it plays out like Until Dawn but with more characters
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	Dawntalia (Hetalia/Until Dawn AU)

Hey too whoever read this, It's being made a comic now

**Author's Note:**

> criticism accepted pls


End file.
